


gardener’s gate

by hobbes_essay



Series: luna moth wings [3]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Junsu (Lost in Translation) & Kang Dongho are Brothers, Regret, flash backs, references to neglectful parents, references to running away, takes place after strawberry bandaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes_essay/pseuds/hobbes_essay
Summary: jun reminisces a little.
Relationships: (background) Jun/Jaewon, Junsu (Lost in Translation) & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Series: luna moth wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	gardener’s gate

It’s almost midnight, and Jun is working on a paper that he’d already gotten extended for tonight because he had placement exams all last week and now he’s tripping over himself, trying to get in his last few paragraphs because nothing really matters right now except getting his paper turned in. And it’s not like last week, when nothing mattered but exams, or like it will be next week, when all that will matter is making sure that he performs well at the tennis tournament set up for the fancy private league that he was signed up for. Now he’s locked in his room and he hasn’t eaten yet today, not that anyone would have noticed. Eating sounds like a waste of time when he’s got this much to do, and he’s got no time to spare. His eyes are straining as he stares at the lit screen, typing away, aware that sooner or later he’s going to have to get his eyes checked.

He’s exhausted, he’s hungry, and he just wants to go to sleep. It’s as Jun finally presses the ‘submit’ button that he leans back in his chair, a large sigh escaping him. He’s finished, and he gets to be free of responsibilities for the next twelve hours. 

Already climbing into his bed, Jun almost doesn’t hear the shuffling from outside his door. He gets up, his move to slow as he presses his ear to the door. “‘s that you Dongho?” He asks, hearing the steps quiet down. 

The response is quiet. “Yeah it’s me.”

“Why aren't you in bed yet? You’ve got your dance competition starting tomorrow, right?” Jun asks, pressing his forehead against the door, imagining his little brother’s tall frame on the other side.

He hears some more shuffling, and suddenly, something is passed under the doorway. It’s a sandwich, seemingly wrapped in layers upon layers of saran wrap, oddly wrapped and a little clumsily put together. But he smiles to himself. Gestures like these weren’t as common anymore, but he appreciated them even more than effort. 

Dongho begins to speak. “You should be eating more hung, even if you think it’s a waste of time. You’ll just hurt yourself, which will waste more time than eating a sandwich ever would.”

Jun laughs, a little breathless, a little dry, from the mix of dehydration and sleep loss. 

“Are you listening to me, hyung? It’s actually really serious that you take care of your health, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go to sleep. It wouldn’t be good for you to be tripping over yourself tomorrow just because you wanted to bring me some food.” Jun said, unwrapping the sandwich. “Shoo. Sleep time.”

Dongho shuffled around some more. “You really need to listen to me more hyung-“

_ “Hyung?” _

Jun nodded again. “I got it already Dongho-“

_ “Hyung! Can you hear me? Hyung~” _

  
  
  


Suddenly, Jun felt something cold on the back of his neck, and in a flash, he was suddenly sitting up- wait. Wasn't he standing just a moment ago… ah. He looked up, locking eyes with Jaewon. The redhead was sitting back, a water bottle in his hands. He looked worried, a striking concern in his eyes Jun wished he’d have for himself, eyes blown wide. Jun leaned forward into Jaewon’s open hand, realizing what had happened. 

“Sorry, Jaewon-ah,” He muttered as Jaewon rubbed his head. “I fell asleep for a moment there.”

Looking relieved, Jaewon nodded. “What were you dreaming about? You looked like you were crying…”

“I was dreaming about high school, I guess. But mainly my little brother.”

Jaewon accepted the response, if anything. The two of them resumed their silence, and the movie they were watching was unpaused. Jun leaned back, thinking more about his dream. It had been quite a long time since he remembered his school days, pretty much everything before he left the house forcefully ignored for the longest of times. Jun wondered if it was because he had gotten so comfortable lately- he hadn’t cared as much when having to check in with his parents, nor has he been particularly bothered. It had become comfortable.

Still, he felt a little bit of guilt when it came to Dongho. Sure- he might have left when Dongho was already old enough to take care of himself. But it was without warning, and he simply dropped off the map. He wondered, sometimes, if Dongho even thought about him much anymore, or has he just forgotten about his hyung? Does he wonder where he is? He made sure that his parents wouldn’t tell him that he was dead- or where he was. To Dongho, ishe overseas? Is he studying? Has he just abandoned and ghosted him? Well, yes. He did do that. He changed his number right away so he would stop getting messages, calls. He didn't want to hear his brother disappointed, upset. Dongho was always much better suited for what their parents wanted. Jun couldn’t go on if he wanted- he was already falling apart from the beginning, and now he gets to pursue what he actually wanted in life. 

Yes. He gave up. He gave up, and he feels bad. Not for his parents. Not for their expectations. But that he had to leave Dongho behind, who was the reason he hadn’t given up any sooner. But life had to go on, and he could only rely on the updates that his parents left him about his brother for any sort of information. They were forbidden to meet- that was in the deal. That stupid deal that allowed Jun to leave the house.

Looking up from his arms, he saw Jaewon drinking from some boba tea, a little please look on his face. He smiled. Jaewon was no replacement, but he definitely was happy with him there. He reaches his hand out to grab Jaewon’s gently rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. Jaewon smiled, and stared at Jun. 

Yeah. Things were going to be okay. Maybe he’ll never stop regretting leaving behind Dongho,. but if it meant he could live life the way he wanted- then he wouldn't regret leaving.

  
  
  


_ “Hyung!” A young Dongho called, clad in fancy wear for the event going on inside the house. “Do you want to go to the garden with me?” _

_ Jun looked down at his little brother, holding his hand. He nodded, and felt himself get pulled along under the darkening sky. It was a little cold, but that didn't matter much. Sneaking out of the party definitely would feel better. They arrived at the garden, untouched despite all it’s grandiose and show. Jun felt a little silly as they walked past marble statues and flowers more glittery than his mother’s jewelry that night.  _

_ Suddenly, Dongho let go of his hand and ran forward, pointing. _

_ “Look at the flower! It’s super cool!” _

_ He followed Dongho, examining the flower he was pointing at. Yeah. It was pretty cool. Blue, pointy, and white at the scenter, it’s deep hue concentrated from the majority of light pinks and purples, the white flowers accessorizing the entire garden. He cupped the flower in his hands, feeling it’s soft petals underneath his fingertips. _

_ They heard a creaking sound, and Jun turned to look at what it was. “Be quiet!” He shushed his little brother. “I think it might be the gardener!” _

_ Dongho widened his eyes, nodding along. The two of them crouched down, Hiding beside the blue. They stayed quiet, and sooner or later the creaking returned, signaling the gardener leaving. They sighed in relief, and Dongho turned back to the plant. _

_ “You know, hyung-” he started, smiling, “I think you should draw this flower! Your drawing is always super good!” _

_ Jun flushed, and nodded. “If you want me to, Dongho-ah.” _

_ The rest of the night followed that moment, quiet giggles between brothers underneath the twilight sky, not knowing what would await them in future years. But maybe if they did know, they would have waited a little longer to spend time next to the flowers, chasing each other around the garden. They might have spoken longer on the glistening benches, made fun of the marble statues just a little more. Because a little more time is precious, and they wouldn't have known any better. _

**Author's Note:**

> love these two! i’m aware jun is actually daehyun’s age now but when i wrote the outline for lmw i imagined him older, so for this series he will be! love y’all!!
> 
> also the flower in question was delphinium and i don’t know what that means in flower language i just looked up cool flowers and liked it


End file.
